


Mr. Stabby Pencil

by just_a_trashbag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Help, i should be studying, im stupid, kinda twisted the story oops, my finger hurts, stabby stabby mr.stabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_trashbag/pseuds/just_a_trashbag
Summary: i accidentally stabbed myself with a pencili literally purposely stabbed myself 5000000 times but only hurt myself the one time i did it accidentally whyso i wrote a (?kinda?)limerick on it when i was supposed to be studying
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poems by trashbag





	Mr. Stabby Pencil

There once was an idiot named Claire  
The only thing in her head was air  
She stabbed herself with a pencil  
Because she put the writing utensil  
Upright on top of her chair

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok so uh i kinda twisted the story a bit (there aren't really that many rhymes for claire)  
i actually hurt my thumb because i was using a mechanical pencil i was holding it upside-down so the pointy side was where my thumb was when i tried to press the suppose to be eraser side to get more lead out but it was the pointy side so pencil go stab

**Author's Note:**

> it technically isn't a limerick bc the 3rd and 4th line have to be 5-7 syllables long but i made them a bit longer bc then it doesn't make sense so yea 
> 
> claire isn't my real name i just needed something to rhyme


End file.
